


Stupid Cupid

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Nerd's Phichit Zine Series [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Children's Hospital, Costumes, Cupid - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, POV Phichit Chulanont, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Zine, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Another holiday approaches at the Michigan Children's Hospital, and Phichit cannot resist the urge to dress up as cupid. Making Yuuri do it too is an added bonus!





	Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth ficlet leading up to the release of the Phichit Zine! There are FOUR promos left before the zine release! Pre-orders open on March 5th so please follow the [Thailand's Future blog](https://phichitzine.tumblr.com) to get your orders in!! 
> 
> Also, the amazing art for the zine piece was created by [heilariart](http://heilariart.tumblr.com)! You can find a preview of the art [here](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/post/170324297669/heilariart-and-heres-my-preview-for-the)! 
> 
> If you want to talk about this series or anything else YOI, please find me on Tumblr or Twitter!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

“Phichit,” Yuuri’s voice called from the bathroom, the sound of his voice reflecting both the intent to kill and his own nerves. “What am I wearing?”

Glancing down at his own costume, Phichit could only imagine the look of Yuuri’s face as he pulled on the pieces of his own. Adjusting his wings, Phichit grabbed the door handle. Yuuri screeched as Phichit threw open the door. “Stop! It’s just me!” Phichit wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s wrist and yanked him from the bathroom. “You look great!”

“I’m wearing a diaper,” Yuuri looked like he was going to murder Phichit as he nervously covered his bare chest. “Why are you wearing a toga and I’m wearing a diaper.”

The snicker slipped before Phichit could stop it. The costume shop only had two costumes left by the time Phichit had come up with his idea, and one of them involved looking more like baby New Year than the God of Love. Phichit didn’t intend to make Yuuri wearing the diaper, he had simply handed the costume to Yuuri to see if he would put it on. Watching Yuuri experience every shade of red in existence, Phichit finally lost it, leaning against the wall with laughing tears exploding from him.

“I hate you,” Yuuri said, picking up the bow and arrow with a huff.

“It’s for the children, Yuuri,” Phichit wheezed, arms wrapped around his stomach, which was aching from his laughter. With a shaking hand, he raised his cell phone, preparing to take a picture when Yuuri slapped it out of his hand. Pretending to be outraged, Phichit plucked his phone from the ground, pouting as he carefully placed it in his bag.

“I’m going to get arrested if I walk around like this.” Yuuri struck a ridiculous pose, aiming his bow in the direction of their fridge and puckering his lips in Phichit’s direction. “Semi-professional skater, scandalizing Detroit as a winged baby.”

“Cupid Yuuri does Detroit,” Phichit raised his hands in the air waving them like he was reading a movie theater marquee. “Sounds like the name of your first sex tape,” Phichit snorted, attempting to grab the arrow that Yuuri whacked him in the head with.

“Yeah, I’m not doing this,” Yuuri flung off the wings, face still blazing red.

“FOR THE CHILDREN, YUURI!!!” Phichit pleaded, his charade becoming shaky as Yuuri went from joking to serious in the fast way that only Yuuri could. “Okay, okay, how about we change there and I wear the diaper thing? Maybe I can get the nurses to sign with chest.” Phichit wiggled his eyebrows as Yuuri turned to look at him, both of them collapsing into laughter.

“Ok, deal, but only if you carry a sharpie in your diaper and whip it out to ask them to sign.” Yuuri froze, eyes widening.

“I SAID MY CHEST! I’m not whipping out my man parts for them to sign!” Phichit struggled to get his joke out, choking on his laughter at Yuuri’s horrified expression. Trying to collect himself, Phichit wiped a hand over his face. “Alright, alight, enough joking around.” He paused to snicker at Yuuri’s muttered “ _says you.”_ “We have the cards right?” leaning over the table, Phichit dragged the bag of red cards to the age. “Where are the puzzles?” He nodded when Yuuri snagged the second bag from the floor and sat it next to the first one. “Let’s get changed and get out of here.”

“Fine,” Yuuri called over his shoulder, heading into the bathroom to retrieve his clothes. “Don’t forget the sharpie!” he called before closing the door.

Rolling his eyes, Phichit located a sharpie on his desk and tossed it into his backpack.

The kids on the oncology floor of the Michigan Children’s Hospital had the best (most entertaining) Valentine’s Day of their lives, and Phichit learned that sharpie is really hard to get off his skin.


End file.
